mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Inti
thumb|Inti en la bandera de Perú, como diseñó José Bernardo de Tagle, 1822. Inti es el antiguo dios inca del Sol. Es venerado como patrón nacional del estado inca. Aunque la mayoría considera a Inti un dios solar, es visto más apropiadamente como un conjunto de aspectos solares, ya que los incas dividían su identidad según las fases del Sol.Conrad and Demarest 1984, pg.108 Venerado como deidad patrona del imperio inca, Pachacuti suele conectarse al origen y expansión del culto solar inca.Steele & Allen 2004, pg. 246D'Altroy 2003, pg. 147 La historia más común dice que es el hijo de Viracocha, el dios de la civilización.Fash and Lyons, 2005 Leyendas e historia thumb|Representación de Pachacuti rezando a Inti en Qurikancha. Inti y su hermana, Mama Quilla, la diosa lunar, eran considerados generalmente deidades benévolas. Mama Quilla supuestamente engendró a su hijo. La corte es servida por el arco iris, las Pléyades y Venus, entre otros. El ancestro fundador inca, conocido como Manco Cápac, se consideró hijo de Inti. Según un antiguo mito, Inti enseñó a su hijo Manco Cápac y a su hija Mama Ocllo las artes de la civilización y fueron enviados a la tierra para transmitirlas. Sin embargo, otra leyenda afirma que Manco Cápac era el hijo de Viracocha. Inti ordenó a sus hijos construir la capital inca donde una cuña dorada que llevaban penetrara la tierra. Los incas creen que esto ocurrió en la ciudad de Cuzco. El gobernante inca fue considerado la representación viviente de Inti. Pachacuti suele conectarse con el origen y expansión del culto solar inca.Steele & Allen 2004, pg. 246D'Altroy 2003, pg. 147 El Willaq Umu era el sumo sacerdote del Sol (Inti). Su posición lo situaba como la segunda persona más poderosa en el reino. Estaba directamente por debajo del Sapa Inca, y solían ser hermanos. Se creía que el emperador y su familia descendían de Inti.Bushnell 1957, pg. 131 Un gran disco dorado que representaba a Inti fue capturado por los conquistadores españoles en 1571 y enviado al papa a través de España. Desde entonces está perdido. Culto Los incas dedicaban muchas ceremonias al Sol para asegurar el bienestar del Sapa Inca.D'Altroy 2003, pg.148 El Sol también era importante para los incas, particularmente para la gente de las tierras altas, porque era necesario para la producción de cultivos como maíz y otros granos. Se creía que el calor del Sol causaba la lluvia. Durante la temporada lluviosa, el Sol era más caliente y brillante, mientras que durante la temporada seca, era más débil.Steele & Allen 2004, pg. 245–246 Los incas dispondrían de grandes cantidades de recursos naturales y humanos por el imperio a Inti. Se suponía que cada provincia conquistada debía dedicar un tercio de sus tierras y ganados a Inti como ordenaban el Inca. Cada provincia principal también tendría un templo del Sol en que servirían un sacerdote y una sacerdotisa. La sacerdotisa era la mamakuna, que era elegida de la aqllakuna ("mujeres elegidas"), y tejerían una ropa especial y elaborarían chicha para las festividades y sacrificios de Inti.D'Altroy 2003, pg.189 Además, el templo principal de la religión estatal inca era el Qurikancha en Cuzco. Dentro del templo había nichos en las paredes en el que se exhibían los cuerpos de los anteriores emperadores y gobernantes junto con varias estatuas de Inti durante ciertos festivales. Algunas figuras de Inti también lo mostraban con forma humana con una porción intermedia hueca que se llenaba con una mezcla hecha de polvo de oro y las cenizas de los corazones de los reyes incas.Conrad and Demarest 1984, pg. 115 Inti es representado como un disco dorado con rayos y una cara humana. Muchos de tales discos se mantenían supuestamente en Cuzco, así como en santuarios por el imperio, especialmente en Qurikancha, donde los antropólogos descubrieron la imagen más significativa de Inti. Esta representación, adornada con orejeras, un pectoral y una diadema real, se conocía como punchaw (Quechua: "día", también escrito como punchao). También se decía que la imagen de Inti tenía leones y serpientes proyectandose de esta forma. La veneración de Inti y el ascenso del culto de Inti se consideran explotaciones de la religión para propósitos políticos, dado que el rey inca fue crecientemente identificado con el dios solar. Esto llegó a una forma de patronato divino y la conveniencia de estas comparaciones para los emperadores incas era crucial. Inti Raymi thumb|Inti Raymi en Sacsayhuamán, Cuzco. El festival de Inti Raymi honra al dios solar y originalmente celebraba el comienzo de la nueva temporada de siembra. Ahora atrae muchos turistas anualmente a Cuzco,D'Altroy 2003, pg. 154–155 que es la antigua capital del imperio inca. El nombre del festival, Inti Raymi, se traduce como "festival del Sol", celebrándose durante el solsticio de invierno del hemisferio sur, que es el día más corto del año. Este caía el 24 de junio en el imperio inca. El festival es atendido por cuatro sectores de Tawantisuyu, capitanes militares, funcionarios del gobierno y los vasallos que atendían vestidos con sus mejores galas y llevaban sus mejores armas e instrumentos.Suarez and George 2011, pg. 129 La preparación para el festival de Inti Raymi comenzaba con un ayuno de tres días, donde no se encendía ningún fuego y la gente se abstenía del coito. Este festival duraría nueve días, en el que la gente consumiría gran cantidad de comida y bebida. También había muchos sacrificios, que se realizaban siempre el primer día. Tras nueve días, todos se irían con el permiso del Inca.Suarez and George 2011, pg. 86–87 Subdivisiones de la identidad Correspondiendo con las tres fases diurnas del Sol, la identidad de Inti también se divide en tres subcomplejos primarios, que son padre, hijo y hermano. El primero de estos tres es Apu Inti ("Inti supremo"), que representa al padre y suele conocerse como "El Señor Sol". El segundo es Churi Inti o "Inti hijo", que representa al hijo de Inti y suele conocerse como "luz diurna". La tercera y última división de Inti es Inti Wawqi ("Sol hermano" o "Inti hermano", también escrito Inti-Guauqui, Inti-Huaoqui). Inti Wawqi también representa al dios solar en su posición específica como padre fundador del reino inca y el centro del culto oficial del estado de los ancestros. En astronomía, Apu Inti y Churi Inti pueden separarse entre sí por su eje astronómico. Esto se debe porque están asociados con los solsticios de verano e invierno, respectivamente. Sin embargo, Inti Wawqi no se asocia con una localización astronómica.Conrad and Demarest 1984, pg. 109 Simbolismo El Sol se encuentra en los escudos de Bolivia y Ecuador, así como en la bandera histórica de Perú. Estos tres países eran históricamente parte del imperio inca. También se muestra en la bandera hispánica. El Sol de mayo posiblemente también tenga sus raíces en Inti y puede encontrarse en la bandera de Argentina y Uruguay. Flag of Uruguay.svg|Bandera de Uruguay mostrando a Inti. Flag of Argentina.svg|Bandera de Argentina mostrando a Inti. Flag of the race.svg|Bandera de la hispanidad con Inti surgiendo tras la cruz. Insigne Aequatorium.svg|Escudo de Ecuador con Inti sobre la tierra. Insigne Bolivicus.png|Escudo de Bolivia con Inti surgiendo tras las montañas. Referencias Bibliografía *Bushnell, G. H. S. (1957). Peru. London: Thames and Hudsonar *Conrad, Geoffrey W. and Arthur A. Demarest. (1984). Religion and Empire: The Dynamics of Aztec and Inca Expansionism. New York: Cambridge University Press. *D'Altroy, Terence N. (2003). The Incas. Blackwell Publishing. *Fash, William and Mary E. Lyons. (2005). The Ancient American World (The World in Ancient Times). New York: Oxford University Press. *Lane, Kevin. (2011). Inca. In Timothy Insoll (Ed.), Oxford Handbook of the Archaeology of Ritual and Religion. (pg. 571–584). New York: Oxford University Press. *Littleton, C. Scott. (2005). Gods, Goddesses, and Mythology. Volume II. Marshall Cavendish Press. *Parker, Janet, et al. (2007). ''Mythology: Myths, Legends, and Fantasies. Global Book Publishing. *Steele, Paul R., & Allen, Catherine J. (2004). Handbook of Inca Mythology. ABC-CLIO, Inc. *Suarez, Ananda Cohen and Jeremy James George. (2011). Handbook to Life in the Inca World. (pg. 86–129). New York: Facts on File Library of World History. Categoría:Dioses incas Categoría:Dioses del sol